


Cold Night

by IceWinterlight



Category: sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, IcekingXNightprince, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Yaoi, demonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceWinterlight/pseuds/IceWinterlight
Summary: It was cold, to cold that it sent chill down everyone spines and deep to the bone. There, live a king, a king that control the raging snow, a king that is as demonic as the devils, heart cold as his ices, face grim with no emotions. What will happen when he meet boy that was like his own reflection? Or was the boy only try to piss him off?





	1. Chapter 1

The night was dark and cold,mysterious and echanted at the same time. However,it was separated by two kingdoms, the kingdom of the night and the kingdom of the cold raging winter.

The cold icy kingdom is rulled by a demon,a upper class demon who name shall not be spoken.

The legends said that whoever displeased him or even said his name,he will come to your room and take your soul without any hesitasion. His eyes are fearless red,burning with the hunger for blood and pain from other people. The villagers should know better then making him angry.

And it also said that the demonic king has pitch black hair that match a raven feather,tall and large structre and with a seductive gaze that can get all the females and males attention. Even tho he might look nice at first,but there is an old saying that look can fool anyone.

I know some of you out there is curious to know his name,then i shall tell you if you want to know it really bad.

Sebastian Michaelis.

Yes that is his name.  
And yes it might not sound scary if you heard it for the first time,but im giving you this warning,never ever insult him,flirt,touch,or even glance or speak to him if you want to see another sunrise instead of sunset.

Now now,enough story about this demon yes?

And in the night kingdom,the ruler was nothing more then a seventeen'th year old boy.

But oh dear,even if he is a boy,short and seems harmless,he will bring you the most terrifying nightmares you have ever seen and it might make you want to pull your eyes out from their sockets.

His appearance was like a fragile porcelian doll. Moonlight,pale skin,dark blueish grey hair,color of the storms in the seas,soft petal-shaped lips with a fair tint of pink,two different colored orbs that hide so many dark secrets will shun dangerously if you try to say anything stupid.

He was so serious for someone his age,but there is a reason why he had to.

He was scare to attachaed to someone so closely and the someone might ended up gone or leaving him alone,or even worst only play with his fragile emotions.

Dear me,i forgot to tell you his name,the name that suited the kingdom he ruled. A name that give shivers down everyone spines,a name that will be buried deep inside your brain.

He is,...

Ciel Phantomhive.

He was named after a heaven,yet his last name represent where he from,the leader of the creature of the night that hides in every darkest corner.

One more thing before we go on to how they met each other.

Both the king and prince are never face or even meet each other,but what they can be sure is that they hated each other ans war might be caused by them if they ever met.

But if they don't,how is the story about the Ice king and the Night prince be together,and more then a 'normal friendship'?

If you are curious like a cat,then you have to find our on yourself my dear~


	2. The Letter

Another day,another sunrise. Another snow,another storm. That is basically the weather of the Snow kingdom. The town peoples have to endure with it,if not the king will be angry,he will call them traitor and unworthy. Useless even. Yet the people cannot complain about it,he,the king has provide them with everything they need. A place to stay,a healthy soil to plants and harvest even with the the storms raging on,a close by river for them to get the fresh water.

They have to obey,they must obey,for he shall not forgive them so easily if they dare to disrespect him too. He does not care if you are a young woman,a beautiful one,a man,or even small children,he killed them without any mercy.

The devils are beside him due to his time rulling the kingdom,acting like his personal spawn that hides in the lurking darkness.

However for today,where the town people thought there will be another storm,it become a clear day without any sign for a new falling snow. And immeaditely they knew,something has happen to the king. And they are scare,wondering if any of them has cause something that displeased him without them knowning so.

But little did they know,the king was in his throne,legs crossed with one hand supporting his chin and the elbow resting on the armchair.

He was frowning as he stared at the envelope in his free hand. A dark,midnight blue envelope with a silver wax that held the mark of a cresent moon and the shape of an owl. He knew damn well where the envelope came from and he clearly not happy about it.

The king open it and read what the letter have to say quickly,and furiously. His frown deepened even more.

The ruler of the night kingdom demand to 'pay him a friendly visitting'. And the letter stated that this ruler,might stay for a whole week to see how he handle his life and his peoples.

"Who does he think he is?!"

The king spat furiously and throw the letter along side the envelope onto the ground,red eyes glowing demonic magenta and he tapped his finger on the armchair.

"Deciding to come here and stay for a whole week?! And wanting to know how I take care of my peoples?! This is unacceptable!"

He stood up from his thrown and walked towards the window,using his demonic abilities to track down the far away kingdom of the night.

Honestly,he never bother to know who is the ruler of the night kingdom,how does the castle and the villages look like. He never did until now.

Once he saw the castle,dark and gloomy,matching the sky above,and the villages looks like it is ful with the undead walking around.

Their skin was as pale as piece of paper,the lights on the houses and shops were dim as if they were trying to hide from his view. The king than decided to look closer into the castle,sending his demonic sense along with it and start lurking around in the castle.

Truth to be told,it almost empty,not many servants were seen,and each hallways is filled with the pictures of past ruler. From men and women,young and old.

Then he 'walk' past through a giant closed door,where he sense a presence behind it.

His eyes nearly popped out from their socket at what he sees.

A boy,a teenage boy not older than 17 is sitting on the large throne. Skin paler than the villagers,hell it seems to be much paler than his snow,or the moonlight. Beautiful slate hair cupping the soft looking cheeks gracefully,bicolor eyes: one is the color of the wide open ocean,and the other is the color of a lavender field. One show the eternal rage,while the other is promising peace and serenity to those who stare at it. Fair pink lips,pale like the cherry blossom flowers that bloomed in spring. 

A sight to behold,like a paiting straight from the painter imagination of beautiful and dark fantasy. He,the king almost fall head over heel at the sight.

But it all changed when the boy 'smirk' so evilly at him. The smirk that matched his own. Charming and dangerous,wearing the label of warning to others to see.

He also can see that the boy have his own devils beside his throne. Yet the devils didn't hide like his own,they were out on the daylight for others to see. That is,if the sun ever able to rise there that is.

The king was stoned,of how in the world does the boy can see him from miles away?

Until it changed again,making his blood boiled instead of frozen once more. "May the devils have mercy on your soul" was the sneaky little mouth say.

And he immeaditely shut the window with a lot of forces. Teeth gritted together,fangs clearly can be seen,his dark aura looming over his castle and onto the villages. Causing another storm to come and showered them with merciless coldness.

"If that BRAT going to step his dirty feets on my castle,than I shall make him submit and fall to his knees infront of me"

He speak to himself,the corner of his lips twiched upwards and forming a devilish grin.

"Yes! Make him submit! Make him know not to mess with a demon that born from the darkest pit of Hell!"

The king laughed and headed back to his throne,where his devils are waiting for his orders to 'celebrate' the arrival of the night kingdom ruler,that is not to far away from them.

"Prepare everything that we needed,we shall make him look up upon us,and let him see to never mess around with ME"

"yessss masterrrr~" the devils reply.

And they vanish into the darkness,leaving the creepy cackles lingering in the air.

Oh but did he knew? The boy have the same plan as he is,only..more....

Sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not posting here! I was busy with life an all that i dont have time for this ;-; but im so happy and thankful to those who read this! And please leave kudos and supports for more chapters! And hopefuly longer since i still dont know how this thing work :P
> 
> You guys can read my other story on wattpad: 
> 
> Doll of Nightmare
> 
> Sold away
> 
> Dangerous lovers
> 
> The demon angel
> 
> Under the username of: MadnessOfAHeart
> 
> Follow me on Instagram if you interest to see random arts!
> 
> @/ciel.michaelis.devil
> 
> See you again soon folks!


End file.
